1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the papermaking arts. More specifically, the present invention relates to forming fabrics for the forming section of a paper machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the papermaking process, a cellulosic fibrous web is formed by depositing a fibrous slurry, that is, an aqueous dispersion of cellulose fibers, onto a moving forming fabric in the forming section of a paper machine. A large amount of water is drained from the slurry through the forming fabric, leaving the cellulosic fibrous web on the surface of the forming fabric.
The newly formed cellulosic fibrous web proceeds from the forming section to a press section, which includes a series of press nips. The cellulosic fibrous web passes through the press nips supported by a press fabric, or, as is often the case, between two such press fabrics. In the press nips, the cellulosic fibrous web is subjected to compressive forces which squeeze water therefrom, and which adhere the cellulosic fibers in the web to one another to turn the cellulosic fibrous web into a paper sheet. The water is accepted by the press fabric or fabrics and, ideally, does not return to the paper sheet.
The paper sheet finally proceeds to a dryer section, which includes at least one series of rotatable dryer drums or cylinders, which are internally heated by steam. The newly formed paper sheet is directed in a serpentine path sequentially around each in the series of drums by a dryer fabric, which holds the paper sheet closely against the surfaces of the drums. The heated drums reduce the water content of the paper sheet to a desirable level through evaporation.
It should be appreciated that the forming, press and dryer fabrics all take the form of endless loops on the paper machine and function in the manner of conveyors. It should further be appreciated that paper manufacture is a continuous process, which proceeds at considerable speeds. That is to say, the fibrous slurry is continuously deposited onto the forming fabric in the forming section, while a newly manufactured paper sheet is continuously wound onto rolls after it exits from the dryer section.
Among others, the properties of surface smoothness, absorbency, strength, softness, and aesthetic appearance are important for many products when used for their intended purpose.
Papers and tissue towel can be produced using a variety of processes. Conventional manufacturing machines include a delivery of the suspension of cellulosic fiber onto one or between two forming fabrics. This partially dewatered sheet is then transferred to a press fabric, which dewaters the sheet further as it transfers the sheet to the surface of a large dryer. The fully dried sheet is removed from the dryer surface and wound onto rolls for further processing.
An alternative process employs a through air drying (TAD) unit either replacing the press fabric above with another woven fabric which transfers the sheet from the forming fabric to the through air drying fabric. It is this fabric, which transfers the sheet to a TAD cylinder where hot air is blown through the wet cellulosic sheet, simultaneously drying the sheet and enhancing sheet bulk and softness.
Woven fabrics take many different forms. For example, they may be woven endless, or flat woven and subsequently rendered into endless form with a seam.
The present invention relates specifically to the forming fabrics used in the forming section. Forming fabrics play a critical role during the paper manufacturing process. One of their functions, as implied above, is to form and convey the paper product being manufactured to the press section or next papermaking operation.
The upper surface of the forming fabric, to which the cellulosic fibrous web is applied, should be as smooth as possible in order to assure the formation of a smooth, unmarked sheet. Quality requirements for forming require a high level of uniformity to prevent objectionable drainage marks.
Of equal importance, however, forming fabrics also need to address water removal and sheet formation issues. That is, forming fabrics are designed to allow water to pass through (i.e. control the rate of drainage) while at the same time prevent fiber and other solids from passing through with the water. If drainage occurs too rapidly or too slowly, the sheet quality and machine efficiency suffers. To control drainage, the space within the forming fabric for the water to drain, commonly referred to as void volume, must be properly designed.
Contemporary forming fabrics are produced in a wide variety of styles designed to meet the requirements of the paper machines on which they are installed for the paper grades being manufactured. Generally, they comprise a base fabric that is usually woven from monofilament yarns and may be single-layered or multi-layered. The yarns are typically extruded from any one of several synthetic polymeric resins, such as polyamide and polyester resins, metal or other material suitable for this purpose and known by those of ordinary skill in the paper machine clothing arts.
The design of forming fabrics typically involves a compromise between the desired fiber support and fabric stability. A fine fabric having small diameter yarns and a high number of yarns in both the MD and CD directions may provide the desired paper surface and fiber support properties, but such design may lack the desired stability resulting in a short fabric life. By contrast a coarse fabric having larger diameter yarns and few of them may provide stability and long life at the expense of fiber support and the potential for marking. To minimize the design tradeoff and optimize both support and stability, multi-layer fabrics were developed. For example, in double and triple layer fabrics, the forming side is designed for fiber support while the wear side is designed for strength, stability, drainage, and wear resistance.
In addition, triple layer designs allow the forming surface of the fabric to be woven independently of the wear surface. Because of this independence, triple layer designs can provide a high level of fiber support and an optimum internal void volume. Thus, triple layers may provide significant improvement in drainage over single and double layer designs.
Currently known triple layer fabrics typically consist of two fabrics, the forming layer and the wear layer, held together by binding yarns. The binding is extremely important to the overall integrity of the fabric. One problem with triple layer fabrics has been relative slippage between the two layers, which breaks down the fabric over time. In addition, the binding yarns can disrupt the structure of the forming layer resulting in marking of the paper. See e.g., Osterberg (U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,303), the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
In order to further improve the integrity of the fabric and sheet support, triple layer fabrics were created incorporating binder pairs. These pairs of binders are incorporated into the structure in a variety of weave patterns and picking sequences. See e.g., Seabrook et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,627) and Ward (U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,195), the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Another problem inherent to papermaking fabrics is wear caused by abrasion between the fabric and the various surfaces of the papermaking machine on which the fabric is installed. As mentioned above, the fabric is installed as a continuous belt, which is rotated through the papermaking machine at considerable speeds. This constant high-speed motion causes significant wear, which necessitates frequent and costly replacement of the fabrics.
Further, the current methods for the production of laminate forming fabrics are cumbersome, time consuming, and very expensive. Moreover, to effectuate a smooth surface as desired often complex and intricate seaming or joining is necessary. In such an instance the machine directions (MD) yarns of a flat woven fabric are rewoven back into the fabric at each end to effectuate a continuous layer. This is time consuming, expensive and can be a weak part of the fabric. Further, this area is prone to damaging or marking the paper.
Since forming, press, and dryer fabrics all need to be made at a variety of lengths and widths, alternative methods are sought to expedite manufacture of these products.
For example, most press fabrics today are woven endless, or in a continuous loop. This requires more expensive and different size weaving looms, some as wide as 32 meters.
In response to this need to produce press fabrics in a variety of lengths and widths more quickly and efficiently, press fabrics have been produced in recent years using a spiral technique disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,656 to Rexfelt et al., the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,656 shows a base fabric comprising at least one layer composed of a spirally wound strip of woven fabric having a width which is smaller than the width of the base fabric. The base fabric is endless in the longitudinal, or machine, direction. Lengthwise threads of the spirally wound strip make an angle with the longitudinal direction of the press fabric. The strip of woven fabric may be flat-woven on a loom, which is narrower than those typically used in the production of paper machine clothing.
The base fabric comprises a plurality of spirally wound and joined turns of the relatively narrow woven fabric strip. The fabric strip is woven from lengthwise (warp) and crosswise (filling) yarns. Adjacent turns of the spirally wound fabric strip may be abutted against one another, and the helically continuous seam so produced may be closed by sewing, stitching, melting, welding (e.g. ultrasonic) or gluing. Alternatively, adjacent longitudinal edge portions of adjoining spiral turns may be arranged overlappingly, so long as the edges have a reduced thickness, so as not to give rise to an increased thickness in the area of the overlap. Further, the spacing between lengthwise yarns may be increased at the edges of the strip, so that, when adjoining spiral turns are arranged overlappingly, there may be an unchanged spacing between lengthwise threads in the area of the overlap.
In any case, a woven base fabric, taking the form of an endless loop and having an inner surface, a longitudinal (machine) direction and a transverse (cross-machine) direction, is the result. The lateral edges of the woven base fabric are then trimmed to render them parallel to its longitudinal (machine) direction. The angle between the machine direction of the woven base fabric and the helically continuous seam may be relatively small, that is, typically less than 10°. By the same token, the lengthwise (warp) yarns of the woven fabric strip make the same relatively small angle with the longitudinal (machine) direction of the woven base fabric. Similarly, the crosswise (filling) yarns of the woven fabric strip, being perpendicular to the lengthwise (warp) yarns, make the same relatively small angle with the transverse (cross-machine) direction of the woven base fabric. In short, neither the lengthwise (warp) nor the crosswise (filling) yarns of the woven fabric strip align with the longitudinal (machine) or transverse (cross-machine) directions of the woven base fabric.
In the method shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,656, the woven fabric strip is wound around two parallel rolls to assemble the woven base fabric. It will be recognized that endless base fabrics in a variety of lengths and widths may be provided by spirally winding a relatively narrow piece of woven fabric strip around the two parallel rolls, the length of a particular endless base fabric being determined by the length of each spiral turn of the woven fabric strip, and the width being determined by the number of spiral turns of the woven fabric strip. The prior necessity of weaving complete base fabrics of specified lengths and widths to order may thereby be avoided. Instead, a loom as narrow as 20 inches (0.5 meters) could be used to produce a woven fabric strip, but, for reasons of practicality, a conventional textile loom having a width of from 40 to 60 inches (1.0 to 1.5 meters) may be preferred.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,656 also shows a fabric comprising a base fabric having two layers, each composed of a spirally wound strip of woven fabric. Both layers take the form of an endless loop, one being inside the endless loop formed by the other. Preferably, the spirally wound strip of woven fabric in one layer spirals in a direction opposite to that of the strip of woven fabric in the other layer. That is to say, more specifically, the spirally wound strip in one layer defines a right-handed spiral, while that in the other layer defines a left-handed spiral. In such a structure, the lengthwise (warp) yarns of the woven fabric strip in each of the two layers make relatively small angles with the longitudinal (machine) direction of the woven base fabric, and the lengthwise (warp) yarns of the woven fabric strip in one layer make an angle with the lengthwise (warp) yarns of the woven fabric strip in the other layer. Similarly, the crosswise (filling) yarns of the woven fabric strip in each of the two layers make relatively small angles with the transverse (cross-machine) direction of the woven base fabric, and the crosswise (filling) yarns of the woven fabric strip in one layer make an angle with the crosswise (filling) yarns of the woven fabric strip in the other layer. In short, neither the lengthwise (warp) nor the crosswise (filling) yarns of the woven fabric strip in either layer align with the longitudinal (machine) or transverse (cross-machine) directions of the base fabric. Further, neither the lengthwise (warp) nor the crosswise (filling) yarns of the woven fabric strip in either layer align with those of the other.
Since the Rexfelt '656 fabric is the base for a press fabric, the two or more layers are held together, or laminated through the use of needled batt fibers. Batt fiber is not used as a component of a fabric in the forming section of a paper machine.
Accordingly, there is a need to produce a cost effective and efficient means of producing a forming fabric having both a smooth contact surface, effective drainage, and sufficient fabric support.